


The Regal

by Xioni101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alcohol, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Not Just a Quidditch Story, Quidditch, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xioni101/pseuds/Xioni101
Summary: This is a story idea that I've been kicking around for about a year now. I've always been a huge a fan of Harry/Katie and felt that they would be good together. I've noticed not a lot of Authors write more than just smut about these two. This story takes place AFTER Deathly Hallows. Its the adventure/romance that takes place in America as Harry, Ginny and Katie play on a new American Quidditch Team called the Sun Birds. This is NOT just a Quidditch story, although it will play a significant part in the story.





	The Regal

Katherine Ann Bell woke up suddenly as the sound of rain suddenly intensifying pelted the small square window next to her bed. Katie, as everyone except her mother called her, had a massive pain from behind her left eye and her room was still spinning slightly. Katie looked over at her muggle digital clock ,that she had spent months searching for, and it read 10:30AM. 

“Uuuggghhh!!!” Katie grunted as she rolled over and took the white cotton pillow next to her and pulled it over her head as to muffle the sound of the rain outside. Sitting under the pillow was her wand. Katie is a witch, or magical person, she like many others like her, are gifted with the ability do extraordinary things. Katie however is slightly different from much of the magical population as her mother is a muggle, or non-magical person, and her father is magical person. Society would call Katie a half-blood, something that until five years ago was a dangerous thing to be. 

A wizard by the name of Tom Riddle or Voldemort, was threatening all of magical England with radical social change. He killed hundreds of families and countless numbers of muggles over the course of fifty-seven years. He was however thwarted by Harry Potter and several of his friends. Katie was one of those friends, she like many other of her schoolmates from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, fought in the final battle on the Hogwarts school grounds. That day is forever remembered by all magical folk in England as the day they were freed from oppression and tyranny. 

Since that day many of the people affected have been able to move on with their lives. Katie for example was able to pursue her passion for Flying and became a second string Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. She along with her fellow second stringer, Ginny Weasley live together in a small muggle apartment on the outskirts of Holyhead. The two of them had been living together since Ginny and Harry Potter’s overly publicized breakup three years ago. Over the past four years or so the two witches had grown quite close and were both very excited when Ginny also made the second string on the only all female Quidditch team in England. 

Ten minutes after waking up the alarm started blaring a song from the popular American band, Foo Fighters. Katie threw her pillow across the room and stared violently at the clock-radio that sat on her nightstand. She reached for her wand and with a lazy flick of her wrist a small puff of white smoke shot out towards the clock and encased it in a small bubble of air which muffled the sound. With a small smirk on her face she grabbed the other pillow on the bed and pulled it over her face in hope to block out what little light was coming threw her windows. All the while Katie was unaware of the red-headed girl standing in her doorway with a red and gold coffee mug and a smug look on her face. 

Ginevra Molly Weasley was a lot like Katie in that she grew up in the same oppressed world caused by Tom Riddle, even more so as she had directly been touched by his evil. She had more Demons living inside her head that most Aurors, or magical law enforcement, would experience in their seventy or eighty year service careers. On top of her direct involvement in the Defeat of Voldemort she also was the pseudo-long-term girlfriend of Harry Potter. After the end of the war Harry and Ginny really tried to make it work between them and after two years decided it was best they both split to go their separate ways. Neither Harry nor Ginny hold any animosity towards the other in fact the two are still close friends… until you put them in the same room together. To say that the two of them have gotten over their difference is like saying the Atlantic ocean is orange, but that is a story for another time. 

Ginny stood in Katie’s doorway and smuggly remembering telling her brown haired roommate that she shouldn’t drink that fourth Long Island Iced Tea let alone the fifth one… Ginny and Katie were both in their early twenties and part of the English Quidditch League. While they do not make the kind of money that the starters make they both make about fifty Galleons a month plus bonuses based on game performances. To put that into perspective a Galleon is about 53 English Pounds.

“You know what I’m---” Ginny started.

“SHADDUP!” Came the muffled response from Katie as she threw the pillow as hard as she could at the doorway. Which given that Katie was a Chaser, was a very hard throw. 

Ginny who had predicted this outcome merely moved her coffee cup out of the way and let the fluffy pillow hit her square in the face with a very satisfying thud. “Feel better?” Ginny returned smuggly. 

Katie who leaned up on her elbows while still wearing her aqua blue cocktail dress from the night before glared violently at her roommate. “I hate you. I really hate you.” Katied rolled over and grabbed the sides of her mattress and pressed her face into it, “Why are you always right?!” 

Ginny stood and listened to another twenty seconds of muffled screams and after Katie’s tantrum had subsided, “We have to be out by 1:00pm.” she reminded her roommate. 

Katie grumbled as she rolled into an upright position for the first time since early this morning. “Yeah yeah, I’m almost packed. I just have to get my stuff for the plane. Everything else is being Owl delivered right?” 

Ginny had already left the doorway and was walking through their small living room and into the kitchen to refill her mug. “Yeah, they will be here in an hour.” Ginny yelled back through the house. 

Katie was very excited because she and Ginny were moving to America to play Quidditch for a new startup team the San Francisco Sunbirds. This new startup team had been scouting heavily for the past few months and were quite keen on recruiting Katie. She had several meetings with representatives and even the team manager, Scott Christianson. 

A few days ago Katie was approached after one of their practice games against the starting squad. She was offered a starting position as a Chaser for the Sunbirds. Katie was incredibly excited and overwhelmed, however the look that she got from Ginny when Scott pulled out a contract was disconcerting. Katie and Ginny had been living together for almost two years and had been training together for almost eight years, since Ginny made the Gryffindor House team in her third year. Over that time they had grown quite close and for Katie to leave to America, of all places by herself was a very scary thing to do. 

So Katie did the only thing she knew how to do, she told Scott Christianson that she was grateful for the offer to play for them but she was going to staying where she was. All the while she was looking over Scott’s shoulder towards Ginny. 

Scott being a smart wizard and even smarter businessman saw the look in his prospective star Chaser’s eye and smirked. He then with a flick of his wand doubled the Contract in his hand and when Katie looked down at the name written on the second contract, screamed so loud that everyone on the practice pitched turned and instinctively drew their wands. Ginny was the first to run over to the overly excited Katie and when she saw that there was a contract offer sitting in Katie’s hands for her, she stared at it for what felt like hours. 

Needless to say the two chasers were happy to accept their new positions on the Sunbirds. Scott even admitted later that he was already going to ask Ginny to join the team as he was very impressed with how the two chasers worked effortlessly together. That kind of teamwork takes years to build and if coached properly would be neigh unbeatable. 

This leads us to today, where the two prospective American League Quidditch stars are packing for their almost 5000 mile trip from London to San Francisco. Katie had been packing for the past two days and she almost done. 

Katie eventually willed herself out of bed as her headache began to lessen. She trundled over to her now empty closet and mirror. Katie stood at about 5’6” with shoulder length dark brown hair that was always kept in a tight high ponytail. She was quite slender sporting just a hint of an hourglass figure. Anyone that looked at her would easily be able to tell she was athletic. Her arms were tone and her chest firm accented by her long slim legs and tight rear.

As Katie looked at herself in her rather inexpensive blue cocktail dress she frowned. The guy that she had been flirting with for several months had still yet to even talk with her more than just a passing hello. She’d never really had much luck when it came to dating. Even at Hogwarts she struggled, she was never the prettiest in her year. Although she was quite a good Chaser for the House team. She was always put into the backlight as either it was Wood’s last year, or Potter’s amazing snitch catches. 

Her friends would always support her, however once everything was all said and done, Katie was kinda forgotten about. Especially with all the things that happen when at school. The Chamber of Secrets being opened and the tournament and luckily for her she graduated before Snape took over as Headmaster. Sure Katie returned with a lot of the alumni to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts she was sure glad that she didn’t have to go to school with the Carrows. 

Katie after several moments of concentration was able to change out of her party dress and into soft red and white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. She quickly sent her dress over to the stack of black and white trimmed suitcases that were neatly stacked in the corner of the room. Katie then walked into the small bathroom vanity and as she saw her face scowled. 

She had gone to sleep without taking off her makeup again, and thus it was smeared and dried all over her face. She bent over the sink and after a few seconds of letting the cold water heat up she splashed it on her face. At Least the warm water was helping her headache. Katie spent the next twenty minutes removing her makeup from the night before and making sure her face was presentable. 

They had received a pamphlet about what their timetable would be once they arrived in California. They wouldn’t have any public appearances for the first week, and practices wouldn’t start for a few days after they arrived, which Katie was excited about as she and Ginny both wanted to explore San Francisco. Neither of them had ever traveled outside of England except for the few games they placed against France and Belgium. 

Making the final touches on her ponytail and a series of long and complicated wand flicks and all of her clothes and things were all sorted into their corresponding suitcase. She looked at the watch that was sitting on the vanity counter and it read 11:27. Which meant the man who would be responsible for their suitcases would be here any minute. She checked one last time to make sure she was suitable to travel and with a confidant nod walked into the living room. 

Ginny already had her three suitcases stacked up by the doorway as she leaning up against to the ice box holding what had to be her third cup of coffee. Katie pointed her wand at her stack of suitcases and levitated them towards the door and stacked them neatly next to Ginny’s. “Ready?” Katie asked her redheaded roommate. 

Ginny put the cup down on the counter and wandlessly banished it away, “Thought you’d never ask.” She smiled as the two soon to be Quidditch stars made their way outside. Sure enough as Ginny opened the door a man wearing a dark blue suit and top hat was standing outside. 

“Ms. Weasley, Ms. Bell. I am Henry from The International OWL Trading Company.” The man said cheerfully as he produced a piece of parchment and handed it to Ginny with a smile. 

As Ginny read over to make sure that the details were right, Henry just walked into the house and saw the two piles of suitcases. “Wally!” He called. A young elf wearing a matching uniform appeared. “These are going into locker 55F for transit this afternoon.” 

The elf nodded and snapped his fingers, “Yes Henrys sir. Rights away.” The elf said happily. The stack of luggage began to float its way out of the house and into a small station wagon that was parked out front. 

“Looks to be in order.” Ginny said finally reading it and handing it over to Katie who briefly skimmed the contents. 

“Then if you will, please sign here.” Henry said conjuring a clipboard and quill. Katie quickly signed her full name and felt a familiar itching as the blood quill took its payment. Magical Contracts were all signed in blood, and Blood Quills were the most effective way of signing as it was much more of a hastle to cut ones hand open and squeeze blood out onto a paper and then sign it. That being said Katie hated Blood Quills, it wasn’t that the pain was too much it was the fact that it was more like an itch than pain. She prided herself in her ability to handle most levels of pain, however she despised anything tiny or low levels of pain, like itching. 

After they both signed their contract, Henry took one last look around the apartment making sure that all the luggage was removed and once finally concluding it was clean bid the two women a farewell and was gone before Ginny could thank the man. “Well that was fast.” Katie chuckled. 

“Yeah… We have about an hour before we have to check into the airport so we should probably head there. Want to get something to eat there or on the way?” Ginny asked as she walked over to the table and picked up her small tan backpack where she had a few changes of clothes and most of her daily items. 

Katie slung her green backpack over her shoulders, “Let’s just get there first, I don’t want to get suck in security like we did last time…” She glared at her friend who was the root of all their traveling woes. Sure Ginny was great at a lot of things, Flying, Cooking, Dueling hell even household stuff she was great at. However when the two of them travelled anywhere there would always be complications and it was always Ginny’s fault. 

“Hey! I’ve said this like twenty times. I didn’t know my belt was metal.” Ginny said with a faux smile. 

Katie nodded her head as the two of them walked down the three flights of stairs from their apartment heading towards the back alley where they’d be able to Apparate to London International Airport. “Uh huh, keep telling yourself that and maybe I’ll let you score a few goals this season.” 

Ginny ran up to catch the now giggling Katie and elbowed her playfully as they reached the end of the dark alleyway. Just as the reached the end Katie grabbed ahold of Ginny’s left arm and smirked. 

The two of them spun out of existence only to reappear several minutes later in small white and grey office that was near the entrance to Heathrow International Airport. As they landed Ginny stumbled forward but managed to stop herself from falling while Katie masked her heavy breathing with a forced laugh. 

“You love doing that don’t you?” Ginny accused her friend with a smile. 

“Yeah!” Katie replied while still trying to calm down her breathing. She was never the most gifted when it came to magic and the nearly 300 mile Apparition from Holyhead to London winded her. 

Ginny noticed the labored breathing her normally active and very fit teammate and friend was experiencing and made a note to ask her about it later. 

Katie moved towards the door and turned flashing a fake smile to Ginny, “Ready?” 

Ginny’s worried face turned to a grin and she jogged lightly after her friend as they made their way through the busy Heathrow Airport. It was a Sunday at the beginning of June, a prime travel time as students were returning home or leaving on trips after their school years have ended. Ginny really hated having to use muggle transportation because it meant that she and Katie would have to travel on an Airplane for almost 11 hours, whereas if they were to use the magical method of a Portkey they would only be in transit for 2 hours. Katie however relished the idea of having to fly. She really enjoyed being in air and it meant that she’d be able to catch up on sleep.

Katie was surprised when both she and Ginny made it safely through security and onto their plane on time. Maybe Katie’s luck was changing or at least it was for now. She knew that something would go wrong just hopefully it happened after they landed. She’d traveled with Ginny enough times to know that things always go wrong. 

The duration of the flight was filled with both Katie and Ginny drinking a few cocktails and watching Lord of the Rings. Neither of them noticed a man sitting a few rows back with green eyes, every so often stealing glances at them and smiling as he read his book. Every so often fidgeting with his wand that was hidden in his wrist holster. 

Katie and Ginny both left the plane slightly buzzed and feeling good that nothing had gone wrong. They cleared security and entered into the cloudy Sunday evening in San Francisco carrying only their small backpacks and an address of which they would be living at. 

While stadium was located in San Francisco, Katie and Ginny would be staying in San Jose, which is a large city about thirty miles south of San Francisco. It wasn’t as glamorous as SF but it was much more accessible for magical folk as the houses aren't as close together and there is less risk of exposure to muggles. 

“How are we getting to the apartment?” Katie asked her more knowledgeable friend. 

“We are meeting another team member at the Apparition point and there we will be given directions.” Ginny shrugged. Truly that was all they were given and if they got lost they were to go to the Sunbirds Stadium. 

“Where’s the Apparition point?” Katie asked as she spun around taking in the cold sea breeze.

Ginny waited for her friend to stop and face her, “It should be…” She looked down at the small pamphlet they were given by the team. “Just past the sign for buses and shuttles.” 

The of them started walking down the row of taxis and other muggle transportations, “Are you excited?” Ginny asked. 

“Excited for what?” 

“Meeting a new team?” Ginny frowned slightly. She was a bit nervous about meeting a new team. Not only are they both joining a team, this is a new team entirely so almost no fan base, no established history. They had a practice team a few years ago that played on the amatuer level but it never went anywhere. Then Scott Christianson took over the management and put in almost one million Galleon into the team to bring it to where it is now. This will be the first year the team is competing in the American Quidditch League. 

“A little. You?” Katie said nervously. This was her chance to make it big and show everyone that she’s not just a second stringer like they thought. 

The two of them walked along the small sidewalk every so often having to move out of the way of a person who was holding a small black device and intently staring at it. 

As they walked around the corner Ginny stopped frozen and before Katie could realize a familiar voice reached her ears. “Took you long enough…” Harry Potter said while leaning against a sign post holding one of the same black devices that Katie had seen so many americans holding. 

Harry Potter was standing wearing a graphite Jacket and Pants along with a bright yellow tie that matched the Sunbirds colors. His hair was the same messy pile of jet black hair that it always was. He had a pair of Oakley Blue sunglasses on his head and a small shoulder sized backpack slung tightly over his left shoulder. 

“Potter,” came a voice from behind Katie. She turned around and saw a straight faced Ginny walk aggressively by her and in one solid motion balled her fist up and punched Harry square in the jaw. He went sprawling back almost five feet and landed on his ass. His cell phone landing a few feet behind him. 

“So I guess I owe you 50 Galleons…” came a voice from the darkness of a nearby alcove as Scott Christianson walked out. 

He was wearing a loose fitting Gold and Grey button down shirt that opened up at the bottom covering the tops of his beige cargo shorts. As he walked into the sun he lowered his sunglasses and helped pull Harry up off the ground. 

Ginny smiled at her new manager, “That I would punch him at the airport or that he would fall on his ass?” 

“Crap!” Scott exclaimed as Harry was dusting off some gum that had stuck to his pants. 

“Yeaaah…” Harry’s jaw was quite sore. “That’s a hundred Galleons Scott.” He turned to look towards his ex-girlfriend. “Nice punch.” Harry’s head was still ringing as he finished righting himself. 

Ginny started rubbing her knuckles, one of which had split open and had a small trail of blood running between her fingers, “Thanks!” she said with a smile. 

Katie meanwhile stood a few feet back amazed at the sight in front of her. She smiled softly before walking over and punching Harry hard in the shoulder. “Good to see you again Harry.” 

Harry winced at the second punch fearing that it too was aimed at his face. When it hit him in the shoulder he was pleasantly surprised. Harry knew that Katie and Ginny were going to be on the team because he was the one who recommended to Scott that he recruit them, infact Harry had only agreed to be apart of the team if he was willing to sign Ginny and Katie to the team. 

“Good to see you too Katie.” Harry’s smile was a bit disfigured from the earlier blow to his face but Katie could see the intent in the Seekers eyes. 

Ginny walked back over to Harry and handed him his cell phone, “You dropped this.” She said with a grin. 

Harry turned his eyes towards Ginny and they narrowed just slightly before widening into a bright smile. He really had no bad feeling for the Ginny, sure he had been the reason that they wouldn’t work out together. However that didn’t lessen how much she meant to him. She had been the reason that Harry was able to live the Killing Curse the second time in the forest. 

Harry believed that Ginny’s unwavering and unconditional love for him was the reason that the magic his mother had bestowed to him was able to protect him. Ginny’s love was the same that Lily Potter had used to cast the spell on her son and thus reactivating the magic cast sixteen years prior. 

Because of that love Harry will always have a part of his heart reserved for Ginny Weasley, and the same went for Ginny’s heart. It really was unfortunate that the two of them were unable to work through the aftermath of the war together. Once the world settled down the new Minister had wanted Harry to take a more prominent role in the reconstruction and Harry felt he was obligated to assist. He had taken two years of 50 hour weeks rebuilding, reforming and helping to create the new government behind Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister. 

It was during these two years that Harry and Ginny spent almost no time together and was the main reason behind their splitting up. The long hours combined with Ginny’s constant overnight trips for Quidditch meant that the two of them never got any along time except for the few times a month where they would just shag for hours and then pass out. 

“Thanks…” Harry said with concern that Ginny might punch him again. 

“Why are you here?” Katie asked as she adjusted her backpack as it had slipped of her shoulder when she hit Harry. 

Scott walked over to the three of them, “He’s going to be our Seeker.” he said confidently. “He’s also the reason that you two are here right now.” 

Ginny’s stare at Harry was cold and dangerous, while Katie looked on confused, “What do you mean, he’s the reason we are here?” 

Ginny answered before anyone else, “Harry here insisted that we be recruited for the team before signing his own contract.” Ginny saw it written on his face and in his eyes. Not to mention it was a very Harry thing to do. Harry constantly was talking about how he wanted to pursue his Quidditch career after he helped create the new world for all of England to live in. 

Harry nodded and before he knew anything was wrapped in the strong arms of Katie as her head hit his chest. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She said holding back a tear. 

Harry wrapped an arm around her back and squeezed lightly. Katie immediately felt a rush of heat flow through her as Harry hugged her, and it made her smile faintly. “I didn’t do anything other than point Scott towards the two best Chasers in all of England and told him that he’d be a dumbass if he didn’t recruit them.” 

“Hey!” Scott proclaimed as he pulled a metal shoe horn out of his pocket. “Grab ahold.” He commanded. 

The three Quidditch players reached out and grabbed ahold of the suspected Portkey and a second later found themselves spinning into existence in the lobby of a building. 

“Welcome to your new home.” Scott said happily. “Andrea!” he called out. 

The lobby they appeared in had a very modern look with light yellow walls with a black and red edged patterns. The ceiling was black and a large moving image of Mars and Jupiter were slowly drifting across the mosaic. 

Katie was a bit dizzy from the travel but was relieved to see that she wasn’t the only one as Harry also looked out of sorts. She saw Ginny grinning at her ex-boyfriend’s hatred for wizarding travel. 

“Still hate that!” Harry said as he swallowed some bile that had come into his mouth. 

A woman with red and blonde hair stepped out from a doorway and greeted them, “Hello, Mr Potter and Ms. Weasley and Ms. Bell, welcome to The Regal.” She was genuine with her happiness, or at least Katie thought so. 

“This is Andrea Waterson, she’s the Regal’s property Manager she’s also your Liaison to me.” Scott said while walking over to the deck that was next to a set of double doors. He picked up three pieces of paper and three small orange envelopes. “These are you room keys.” He said holding up the small envelopes, “And this is your housing contract, as you are aware from your contracts that you do not have to stay here at The Regal, however it is where all of the rest of the team is staying.” He smiled a funny grin towards the three of them. “I will need you to read these over and have them signed by 5pm tonight if you are agreeing to stay with us at The Regal. 

“Also if you have any questions regarding your stay at The Regal, I am more than happy to help you.” Andrea said as she walked the packages to their respective owners. 

Katie took hers and briefly skimmed the top portion saying that she’ll read it later once she’s able to sit down. “Thank you Mrs. Waterson.” Katie said politely. 

“Oh dear none of this Mrs. crap. Please just call me Andrea.” She laughed slightly. Katie then noticed that she wasn’t wearing a wedding band which would be common in America. 

“Anyway,” Scott took over. “You each have your own room, the Team has rights to all of the sixth floor?” He said questioningly towards Andrea who just nodded. “You may pick whatever room you like, as long as it’s the sixth floor.” 

Harry had just finished skimming over the sheet, “When does the rest of the team get here?” 

“The other four should be here tomorrow sometime. You have all have a tentative schedule in your packets. Please make sure you read over all the details and make sure you know all of your obligations before exploring. Anything else?” He asked briskly. 

When no one came forward he clapped his hands, “Great, I bid you all a fond farewell and I’ll see you in a few days.” With that he Apparated away with a loud pop. 

“Pleasant man…” Ginny said as she tucked her packet into her backpack. 

Andrea sighed, “Yeah… I like the man he’s a great boss, but he’s never been much for pleasant conversation.” Her face fell for a few seconds before she forced a smile. “However that’s for another time. As Scott said any room on the sixth floor just press your keycard to the small pad by the door and you’ll have access to that room until you decide to leave The Regal.” 

“When are meal times or are we responsible for our own meals?” Ginny asked. 

“Tisha!” A small well dressed house elf appeared. “Tisha these are three of the members of the Sunbirds.” She was dressed in a bright orange and yellow dress and matching hat. 

“Pleasure to meets you all, I’s Tisha and if yous need anythings please calls me and I’ll gets it. “ Her voice was sincere and warming. 

“Hello, Tisha.” Reined a chorus from the three Gryffindors. Tisha smiled and with a wave disappeared just as quickly as she appeared. 

“So this is an all Magical Resort?” Katie asked. 

Andrea nodded happily, “Yup, we have about twenty or so long-term residents and a few people that come for weekend stays but mostly our clientele is Long-term overseas witches and wizards.” 

“Cool…” Katie said as she was thinking how awesome it was to stay in an all magical community. She’d always lived in mostly muggle area’s over her life. Her mother being a muggle and looked down upon by the wizarding community at least in England. 

“I live on site on the second floor room 205. Feel free to drop a letter if you need anything.” Andrea said as she walked over to the elevator and disappeared seconds later as it went up towards an unknown destination. 

Harry turned towards his two teammates, “So how’s life?” He said in a friendly tone. 

Ginny scowled, “Why does it have to be you?!” Ginny while hating the black haired boy was still very fond of him. She shook her fist in frustration while Katie giggled. 

“Gin…” Harry started. 

“DON’T call me that.” Ginny shouted. While she may still be Harry’s friend she drew the line at the him using her nickname. She wasn’t sure why she refused but ever since their breakup she’d always found it a reminder of their relationship. 

“Ginny…” Harry said with a hint of sorrow, “It’s good to see you.” Harry mumbled slightly. Harry much like Ginny was well beyond the point where he would ever want to get back together with his now ex-girlfriend. Truth be told he wasn't looking for anything and hadn’t these past two years. Despite Ron’s suggestion of looking for someone else Harry remained strong about the fact that he wasn’t ready to be coupled just yet. 

Ginny’s face softened from anger to content, “Good to see you too. Mum misses you.” 

It was Harry’s turn for his face to fall, “Yeah… I said I would stop by on Fred’s Birthday…” Harry’s face darkened and his eyes went real wide and then he was back. 

Katie figured he was rewatching the moment Fred took that curse in the hallway at Hogwarts. She’d been there at the fight, just a few hallways down where Fred and taken that curse to the back. The flash of light and scream that followed was one that she wouldn’t be forgetting anytime soon. 

“Well… awkward…” Katie said after a few moments of silence while looking at her best friend. 

Ginny scrunched her face and punched her in the shoulder. “Oh, come off. Like you haven’t had your fair share of awkward moments in the past two years.” 

Katie was smiling as she trying not to remember all of her failed attempts at dating over the years. 

“So, Katie? What have you been up to these past few years?” Harry walked over and pressed the button for the elevator shouldering his backpack. 

The two girls took his hint and followed him over the metal door. “Well mainly just playing Quidditch and trying my ass off to get onto a tier 1 team.” She shrugged her shoulders. “You?” 

The doors to the elevator opened and revealed a shiny gold room with three sets of mirrors. The Floors and ceiling were both made of white marble. 

“Well…” Harry said his cheerful mood returning. “Busy. To put it lightly. I’ve been working basically non-stop with the Minister and the DMLE trying to reestablish England. To say that I am ready for a change of pace is an understatement.” Harry pushed the button for the sixth floor and the elevator lurched backward. 

Seconds later the doors reopened and a small chime, ‘Sixth Floor.’ Echoed softly through the elevator. 

Harry gestured outward, “After you.” Katie smiled while Ginny bobbled her head and stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Thank you.” Katie said happily despite her friends negative attitude towards Harry. 

As the three of them walked down the hallway that was the same color as the foyer they walked past a few rooms before Harry stopped at room 605. He tapped his card against all black security device. 

Ginny looked at him like he was nuts, “What are you doing?”

Harry looked over at her questionatively, “Keying my room….”

Katie leaned over and spoke softly to Harry, “All magical family.” she said while grinning. 

Ginny marched over to just in front of her brunette friend, “What did you say?!” 

Katie and Harry both giggled. “Just that your cute when you get angry.” Katie replied. 

Harry just nodded. Ginny’s face furrowed and she punched Harry in the shoulder again. “Hey… What was that for? I didn’t do anything.”

“You thought it!” Ginny spun around and did the same thing that Harry did, she took her keycard and placed it against the door handle.

Harry reached over and gently grabbed her wrist and moved it over to the black device and held it there for a few seconds before the same clicking sound that had come from his door a few moments ago sounded. 

Ginny flushed and shrugged her shoulders back and hit him forcefully in the chest. She opened the door and a second later turned around all embarrassed. “Thanks” She said making eye contact with Harry.

“Your welcome Ginny.” Harry nodded, “You know I am not a bad guy, right?” Harry asked hopefully. 

Ginny nodded, “Yeah…Just give me some time OK.” She said a bit louder. “It’s been a while, alright?” She was really trying. She really didn’t hate him, they had split on mutual terms and both vowed to remain friends. They shared a very special connection that no one else save maybe Ron and Hermione might understand. 

“Thanks, that's all I ask.” Harry turned and walked back over to him room. Katie was watching the whole thing while leaning against one of the walls. 

“Hey, let's meet up in an hour and find something to eat?” Katie asked as she pushed off from the wall and reshouldered her bag. 

“Sure.” Harry said as his door opened and he turned his head around. 

“Fine” Ginny said shrugging. 

Katie walked down the hallway with a smile leaving her two friends to their rooms. She walked over to room 607 which was down the hallway a bit. She keyed herself in just like Harry and Ginny. When she opened the door the room that she saw was not a room at all. It was a mini apartment. 

The walls were a soft cream and towered above Katie in the two story Apartment. The doorway opened into a large living space and a huge two story window that overlooked City Hall. The large silver and white builder stood about fifty feet tall. In the center was a large Glass observatory that stood a few feet above the rest of the building. There were several tall buildings on either side of The Regal that shadowed the street below them. 

The living room had two large black all leather couches that formed and L around an all glass table. On Top of the table were a few brochures on local establishments and a map of the city including apparation points all over the city. 

Behind both couches were two all wood side tables were two silver and white lamps floated. Across from the tables was one of the most modern Kitchens she had ever seen. 

The U shaped kitchen had all black wooden cabinets set above a white marble countertop. On the left side of the kitchen was an all gas stainless steel stove and matching ventilation that disappeared seamlessly into the cabinets. Across from the stove was a large all stainless four-door refrigerator that had a magnet on the side that was holding a piece of paper which was a letting from Andrea. 

The sink in the middle of kitchen was a large all stainless sink with two large compartments and two faucets. There was ample prep space on all sides of the kitchen, not to mention the all wood island that was in the center of the kitchen adorned with several wooden bowls and a few various cutting boards and the like. 

Katie marveled at the muggleness of the kitchen, it was a good reminder of what things were like back home living with her mum and dad. She tossed her bag down on one of the couches. She noticed a door off to the side of the living room and assumed that it was a bathroom. She slowly climbed the half spiral staircase that lead to the second floor. Her shoes echoing slightly against the all tile wooden stairs. 

The top floor had an all wooden balcony that overlooked all but the kitchen downstairs. Katie smiled as she ran her hand along the smooth all wood banister enjoying the feel of the cool wood. She opened the door that was in front of her leading to the master bedroom. 

Her eyes opened wide and her mouth opened slightly. The room was huge, It had to be at least fifty feet in all directions. Across from the doorway was a King sized bed with a smooth all marble red and gold head and footboard. Between them was a fluffy maroon and yellow comforter that rested just below a bank of five or six pillows of all firmnesses. On either side of the bed were two tall wooden side tables that had a large pull out drawer and a larger storage space underneath. 

On one side of the room was a large window that was encased by an all linen red and yellow curtain that was tied up with two large red ropes. Across from the window were two doors. On lead to the huge walk in closet that was currently filling with all of Katies clothes. Her trunk was on the floor. All of her clothes were being levitated and hung on hangers. The two long racks ended an almost five foot all wood dressure that was magical enlarged. Her t-shirts and tank tops were being folded and put in the drawers. 

Katie had no idea how to magic was being done but she didn’t care. It was saving her hours of sorting and putting things away. Sure she’d have to go back and move things to how she wanted them but once everything was sorted it was much easier. She hadn’t really packed them with any sort of order. 

Next to the closet was an equally large all tile bathroom. The entryway had a large double sink and mirror behind it. The sides of the mirror were lit by two strings of floating lights that were currently shifting colors, obviously to show the new owner that they were adjustable. There were four drawers under the two sinks and a glass door that could be slid to either side to allow access to spacious shelf under the sink. On the right side of the room were two stainless towel bars both had two white and red fluffy towels on them. 

On the left side of the bathroom were the shower and jacuzzi tub, shower first, tub behind a sliding wooden door. The shower had three showerheads that appeared to be moveable along the walls and ceiling. There were three knobs inside the shower that were made of stainless steel. The shower had an all glass sliding door that was about ten feet wide, leaving plenty of space for anyone that would want to use the shower. Across from the shower were two hidden cabinets that housed several large and small towels all bearing The Regal’s emblem which was a Centaur with a red, gold, white and black cross patch behind it. 

Through the door next to the shower was a large four foot deep jacuzzi tub that could easily fit two people or more. There were two floating lights several feet above the tub that were circling around the room changing colors like the ones in the main part of the bathroom. The tub had several nobs along the near wall that had a variety of functions, from temperature to jet force to bubbles to flow speed. There was even a button could pressed if you were using a water additive like a bubble bomb. 

Next to the tub was a modest toilet with a standing toilet paper holder and a pull down stainless tray that swiveled over the seat if needed. 

Katie was stunned, this was definitely the best place that she had ever stayed in. Ever. “Shove it Anthony Goldstein.” She said to herself as she spun around the room and eventually walked back into the bedroom. She went and found her bag and pulled out her make-up case and began setting up the bathroom. 

About an hour later Katie walked out of her apartment wearing a light green sleeveless dress with a matching white and green jacket over her shoulders in case it got cold. She had slipped on a pair of modest flats and was carrying a black and green clutch which held her light red lipstick and a few other femine items. Her wand was hidden by a skin colored holster on the inside of her left arm. Something that Harry had insisted that everyone get while they were in the DA. It had cost her fifty Galleons but it had been one of the best purchases of her life. She had only had to use the quick release system twice, however both times she would have been hurt or killed if she had put her wand in her purse or pants. 

Katie walked down to Ginny’s room and knocked twice on the door. “Ginny it's me!” she called through the door. 

“Wow you look nice.” came a voice from behind her as she jumped around. Harry was just leaving his room wearing a black Armani shirt with the top button undone. His Oakleys resting just atop his black hair. His pants were a ruffled white pair of capris and white and black Converse. 

Katie’s heart rate soared through the roof. She had never felt like this before her stomach began to turn slightly. An unexplainable heat began to flow through her. “Harry!” She said as her breath escaped her mouth loudly. She held her hand over her chest masquerading her attraction towards him as just being scared. “You startled me.” She said as she took a few deep breaths hoping that her body would calm down. 

Harry chuckled slightly, “Sorry Katie, didn’t mean to.” He smiled at her as his eyes began to twinkle bright green. 

Katie stared into those eyes for a few seconds and began to feel her legs turning to jelly. “Huh?” Katie said as she realized that she was staring at him and her mouth was slightly open. 

Harry just laughed, but showed no sign that he noticed Katie’s reaction. “I just said I am sorry.” 

Just then Ginny opened the door wearing a pair of jeans and a worn out brown and maroon t-shirt. “Hey.” She said trying to draw the attention from her star-struck friend. 

Katie turned around suddenly, “Huh?” She said her face flush with embarrassment. Ginny just sighed and rolled her eyes. “Let’s go.” 

Ginny pushed Katie out of her doorway and Harry lead them towards the elevator. “How’d you ladies like the rooms?” He asked with a smirk. 

“It was alright.” Ginny said trying to shrug it off even though she was in love with her apartment. 

“It was amazing! Did you guys see the kitchen? I mean the sink alone made me drool. Then there that huge bathroom that could likely fit four people. Were your clothes put away too? The walk in closet is huge. I can’t wait to till it was new dresses and stuff.” Katie was speaking so fast that neither of them could really make out what she was saying. 

“Katie, slow down.” Ginny said as she turned around to look at her. Harry just giggled.

Katie’s face bore a huge smile as she walked behind the ex-couple. She was still high on the hormones that were coursing through her body after seeing Harry. He looked sexy as hell, and the way his eyes sparkled at her almost pulling her to him. Her heart was still racing and she was filled with and elation that she had never felt before. 

Harry pressed the elevator door, “So, where do you two want to go?” 

Ginny stood across the door from him, “I don’t know. What’s around?” 

Harry shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ve never been to the West Coast.” 

Katie stood between them, “Well, I looked at the brochure. There are several nice restaurants and bars within walking distance. We could just wander through downtown.” She suggested excitedly. 

“Sounds good.” Harry smiled at her making her stomach drop again. Ginny eye’d her friend carefully and smirked inwardly at the obvious attraction that she had towards her ex. 

Just then the elevator opened and the trio stepped inside. The rest of the evening went by joyfully for the three of them. They wandered to a few bars and explored a lot of downtown. They ended up taking a taxi back to The Regal around one in the morning. They had talked about anything and everything, all the night Katie oodling over Harry. He appeared to be oblivious to her attraction, at least he didn’t show any outward reaction. 

Ginny had spent most of the night trying to figure out if Harry was just being nice or had reverted back to his oblivious ass self. She wasn’t sure, Harry had never been the best when it came to girls and she had heard that since their break-up many a girl had tried and he had refused them all. It kinda worried Ginny because she thought that maybe he wanted to get back together with her. However since they met earlier that day, he had made no move at all to even attempt to woo her. 

As the three of them arrived back on the sixth floor Harry graciously said good night to both girls before heading to his room. 

“Katie?” Ginny said a bit tipsy. 

“YEEaah?” Katie was a bit drunk.

“Wanna come and hang out a bit, I am not tired yet?” Ginny said as she opened her room. 

“Suuure!” Katie replied a bit more enthusiastically than she had intended. Ginny smirked and helped her friend onto one her identical couches. 

“Thheese rooms are GrEAt!” She drunkenly exclaimed. 

Ginny had headed up stairs to get one of her Sobering Daughts that she had stored in her trunk. “Ya huh, You told us that about twenty times.” Ginny yelled out as she was walking back down the stairs. 

“I mean… Just look… What is that?” She said recoiling from Ginny as she sat next to her friend and uncorked the vial. 

“Sobering Draught.” Ginny said handing it to her friend. “Katie you're Drunk.” 

“Ohh…?” She reached over and took the vial and threw it into the back of her throat and swallowed hard. 

A few seconds later and making making a sour face she was much less drunk and as her eyes adjusted to the light of the room. “Thanks… How bad was I?”

“That depends.” Ginny said leaning back on the arm of the couch. 

“On what?” 

“Do you like Harry?” Ginny grinned. 

Katie’s heart jumped again as she was afraid that Ginny was about to hex her. “Ginny I am sorry. I would never…”

Ginny laughed and put up one hand for her to stop. “Katie, Harry and I have been broken up for two years. If there was any chance that we’d get back together its long gone.” She was laughing. “So then you do?” She said leaning forward putting her hands on her knees. 

Katie kicked off her shoes and slid her feet under her body. “Yes?” She said it as a question. “I think so, I don’t know.” 

“I KNEW IT!” Ginny exclaimed. “Oh, this is going to be so much fun!” 

Katie looked at her confused, “What do you mean?” 

“No reason.” She grinned.

“Ginny…” Katie said loudly scared as to what her friend was going to do. “You can’t tell him.” 

Ginny’s eyes darkened, “Oh I won’t tell him. You have my word, but I sure as hell am going to tell everyone else.” Ginny rolled over the armrest as Katie lunged across to tackle her. 

Ginny led Katie around the apartment a few times all the while Katie screaming at her. Katie eventually tired out from all the alcohol in her bloodstream. 

“Ginny please don’t. I’ll do anything.” Katie panted as she was leaning on her knees. 

Ginny was a bit winded herself, “No way. This is just too good.” 

“I hate you.” Katie said while she stood up straight still heaving. 

“I know, but your stuck with me.” Ginny grinned.


End file.
